


As Long As He Doesn't Know

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [16]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random musings of House and Stacy. Late S2</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As He Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

"You're going to die a lonely old man, son," his father had told him once. His father hadn't known he was living with Stacy at the time. Had been for six months. And he had no intention of ever telling his father a damned thing.

He sure as hell wasn't going to let him know that Stacy had left him. House wasn't going to give his father that satisfaction.

He didn't care about being alone, as long as his father never knew he was. He didn't care about growing old either. That was biology. As long as his father didn't know that he was right, House didn't care.

Ever since Stacy left the second time, he's felt older and older. Wilson's noticed, but hasn't mentioned that as much as he's mentioned how stupid and self-destructive he's being. He knows Wilson's right, but he has no intention of proving it.

******

Stacy had spoken to Wilson several times since House had pushed her away - again. Not because she was worried about House, but because Wilson was a friend. She would get 'Greg updates' when they spoke and she bore them well because Wilson worried about House. It's what Wilson did best.

She loved House, probably always would. All she could hope was that Mark wouldn't feel threatened by it.


End file.
